User blog:TechKon/This Blog of Tech: Issue 5
Goddamn, man. It has certainly been a while since my last issue of "This Blog of Tech", or any contribution to this wiki, for that matter. Not gonna title any sections this time, it'll be for you to actually read and find out what it's about. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Yeah, I've, of course, been "busy" with video games, school, life, etc. But, to be honest, the main reason is that I've been losing interest in this wiki. I'll still go on chat rather frequently, buuuut, that's about it. I'm probably not going into any more detail than that. Another obligatory thing to mention, it is 2016! Another leap year, the olympics again, and on July 29, it will be my 3rd anniversary on this wiki! And to celebrate early, I'd like to make an ode to the wiki and the people here. Ahem. I want to thank you all for a wonderful (almost) three years, and for putting up with my exceptionally random, eccentric, and sometimes awkward-silence-making behavior over this time on the wiki. I've made a lot of cool stuff; Vision... uh yeah that's all I can think of for now, lol. I've made a lot of friends, wrote a lot of episodes, and had a lot of laughs. But, seriously, thank you all. About 2015.. well, it wasn't the best year for this wiki, but not the worst either. A lot of dumb memes were made, Hat joined the wiki, Kitty re-joined after saying she "quit", Kayem re-joined after saying HE "quit" (stop lying to us guis), I redesigned the Vision logo and it was horrible (put the old logo back), and many other things happened. On to the next section, weeee! I just want to say I really haven't been doing much art lately. So if I make a next issue, there probably won't be a "latest art". Sorry.. :( But I did manage to make something a few weeks ago. I present to you, an MLG murry rikmas... beautiful. Shedding MLG tears right now, m8. Unfortunately, I do not have any good quotes from the wiki at the moment, but something really goddamn hilarious from someone on Twitter. It is very recent, only from a few days ago, but check this out: "'Ordering a happy meal and the cashier asked "for a boy or a girl?' And then I explained how damaging it is to enforce the gender binary." You can see the real tweet here: https://twitter.com/rgay/status/683408034899570689 Wow, what an annoying tweet. It's a freaking happy meal! Since when do cashiers "enforce the gender binary", they are just doing their jobs. Not ranting, just responding to this ridiculous tweet, lol. Turns out she doesn't even have a kid. Read the conversation that follows, I'm sure it'll be enjoyable. I'll try to find funnier/more cringe-worthy quotes from outside the wiki on the next issues of this blog series. Alright, I got something really good this time. Not a question, but, I want you guys to "roast" me. List your brutally honest opinions about me and/or explain my personality type in your words. Good luck, I hope I can take it.. : | Don't forget, you can always ask me questions, and/or respond to the whole blog, if you'd like. I think I will try to be more frequent with the issues of "This Blog of Tech", maybe try to make it a weekly thing. Alright, I'm done here. Category:Blog posts